The present invention relates to a supplemental bottom for a single-control water mixer cartridge, particularly of the type for mixing hot and cold water in a type of faucet particularly suitable for a wash-bowl or a bidet.
It is known that in the field of faucets there are devices, known as single-control mixer cartridges, which are inserted in faucets and allow, by actuating a single actuation lever, both to vary the flow-rate delivered by the faucet from zero to a maximum value and to vary the temperature of the water by appropriately mixing the hot and cold water reaching the faucet.
In particular, there are cartridges shaped so as to fit in faucets for wash-bowls or bidets, in which a cartridge accommodation cavity is formed; said cavity has a flat base comprising inlet holes for the two pipes for supplying hot and cold water respectively, and has a side wall provided with an outlet hole for the hot, cold or mixed water; these cartridges have the disadvantage that they cannot adapt optimally to faucets of different types, such as very common flush-mount faucets for bath-tubs or showers.
So-called adapter devices have been proposed in order to adapt cartridges specifically designed for flush-mount faucets to the described faucets for wash-bowls and bidets; said devices are inserted between the cartridge and the base of the accommodation cavity, but they have the disadvantage that they create maintenance problems, since it is difficult to remove them due to the jamming caused by the hardening of gaskets or by lime deposits.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art, the same Applicant has devised a cartridge, as shown in Italian Patent Application No. MN92A000010, which comprises a bottom which is per se suitable for insertion in flushmount faucets for bath-tubs and showers but is provided with as to allow to convert said cartridge so that it becomes suitable for optimum insertion in faucets of a different type.